Ten truths and lies about Haruno Sakura
by SweetAngels123
Summary: Because she could lie but she couldn't lie to herself where all the true truths lay


1 Sakura was used to being underestimated so when Sasori did it she used it to her advantage (because it was strength to use one's underestimation for your own use, a lesson Sakura wished she had never learned let alone from someone who was family because she was far from being _'Daddy's little Angel'_)

2 Sakura was still weak (she still sometimes reverted to a twelve year old who was so uncertain of herself and that was her greatest weakness in the end because she always had a voice in her head telling her she wasn't good enough)

3 She never truly hated Naruto even when the where gennin (because he was who she hadn't allowed herself to be after all her mother always wanted a proper lady who was quiet and spoke when spoken to and Sakura wanted to be a ninja the first in the family, so to compensate at home she became a _'lady' and_ slowly it spread to other aspects of her life until she realized she had to get stronger for herself and her team)

4 Sakura never lost inner (inner was a part of her, yet a separate being and Sakura couldn't be rid of her so instead she just became more like inner under Tsunade's teachings and inner became quiet in her, only resurfacing when Sakura doubted herself)

5 Sakura did learn from Kakashi when she was a gennin (she learned to learn on her own, to practice alone, and she learned that she would have to work hard to prove him wrong, at the ending of their second bell test she looked into baffled eyes and smirked widely because this was her form of revenge much more potent than Sasuke's could ever be)

6 Sakura didn't hold it against Kakashi that he ignored her back than (because she knew back than she truthfully had nothing to hold his interest besides her chakra control and he taught her more important things than jutsu's, he taught her to see her own self value and he taught her teamwork the most important lesson there is, still his recognition did feel good)

7 Sakura did regret breaking her friendship off with Ino (because Ino was her first best friend, her first defender, her first rival, her first fist fight, her first all-night-slumber-party-ice-cream-party-buddy, and Ino would be her first sister and she was glad when their sisterhood picked up where it left off before a petty fight got in the way)

8 Sakura laughed the first time she caught wind of the nicknames her opponents gave her (seriously they could do a hell of a lot better than that _'cherry blossom crusher'_ and '_pink reaper'_ seriously people should be more original, please Sai could do better than that)

9 Sakura still avoids a certain bench when she leaves Kohana for a mission, and because Tsunade understands she allows Sakura the mercy of not seeing that bench (because it showed she wasn't strong enough to keep someone she loved with her)

10 Sakura did truly love _him_ once (she says once because what was good and pure when she was gennin had somehow twisted over time into something so sick and just _wrong_, and she remembers how it felt to love so much it hurts, the feel of cold wind upon her cheeks, she remembers hot breath across her neck and two words and darkness, and she remembers leaving a window open for months after until she finally closed it)

1 Sakura says there aren't days she misses what they could have been, all _four_ of them, she says she's content with the way things turned out (but she never truly can be because she always had that nagging question in the back of her mind, what if he hadn't left, what if they had gotten stronger together instead of splitting at the seams only for three of the originals to patch it up and continue on)

2 Sakura says she doesn't lay flowers on the Uchiha's grave because that shouldn't be her job (so instead she plants them and watches them grow and then every night she leaves sweaty and cold from the nights dew she says it's the last time but she can never seem to stay away and so she promises and she lies to herself over and over)

3 Sakura says she doesn't see even the slightest similarities between them and her masters team (but she sees it every day, she lives the same path that her teacher took year before and yet she strives to break away because she doesn't want to be the last she doesn't want to be broken, but she knows she already is, she just is a faster healer than Tsunade ever was)

4 Sakura doesn't keep their team picture next to her bed so it's the first thing she see's (because it's there, but it behind so many more happy pictures in front of it, slumber parties ending in pillow fights, Naruto Hinata and herself proudly holding up a jounin vest all five of their sensei's behind them, and so many more that hide the bittersweet image from her sight unless she purposely looks at it)

5 Sakura did not mourn her first kill that belonged entirely to her (she did however say a prayer for his lost soul that maybe he could make it to a better place where he could be free of the circumstances that bound him on earth and she did bury him and give him a headstone that boor his name and his date of death because he deserved that much)

6 Sakura doesn't see the way Ino hesitates before telling her all about her date last night (because even though they were like sisters they were still wary of the things that had broken them apart years ago, but Sakura didn't see because she didn't want to be remember her mistakes)

7 Sakura say's It doesn't hurt when an opponent calls her weak anymore (but she will want to scream and rage and cry all at the same time and she'll get more foul with her language and she will fight harder than before because she was to prove she's not twelve anymore not only to her opponent but to herself because for a moment each time she feels like the girl she used to be and the one she never wants to be again)

8 Sakura says sometimes she loves watching falling stars and people assume she must wish on them (Sakura doesn't she refuses to because if she starts wishing for things again, than three long years of training would have been for nothing and she wasn't wasting another minute wishing for things she can make happen with hard work and determination alone)

9 Sakura would do anything for Naruto (no she wouldn't she wouldn't, couldn't lie to him even if it was what was best in the end, and she couldn't pretend that she was okay with him throwing away his life for someone who wouldn't do the same anymore)

10 Sakura doesn't still love _him_ (and of all her lies she thinks on nights when the moon is full and the streets are quiet, that would have to be her worst, because she did, she always would but there are things that she has to put first before she can think of herself so it's only on nights like those that she remembers, she cries, and she loves)

END

so i noticed that almost all Naruto writers have at least one thing like this with there favorite charactor's so i decided to do Sakura and i may do more in the future as well

Peace out and may the force be with you

Abby


End file.
